


Kiss the Girl

by LittleRedRobinHood, sophinisba



Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [6]
Category: No Fandom, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Cover Art, Filk, Gen, Shipping, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: A filk for "Kiss the Girl" from The Little Mermaid, about shipping the girls.
Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730296
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the "Make a Filk" challenge at Voiceteam 2020, week 2. Go Team Red!
> 
> Lyrics by LittleRedRobinHood (based on "Kiss the Girl" by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman from _The Little Mermaid_ ), sung by sophinisba, cover art by silverandblue.

Cover by silverandblue

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Kiss+the+Girl.mp3) | **Size:** 1.8 MB | **Duration:** 2:26 minutes

  
---|---  
  
## Lyrics

by LittleRedRobinHood

There, you see her  
Sharing just a scene or two  
You don't have a lot of lines  
But there's something between you  
And I don't know why  
But I’m dying inside  
I wish you’d kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, I know it’s true  
Maybe not til season 2  
But I’m sure it will happen  
Just take my word  
I'm a devoted nerd  
And I say: kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
The writers won’t comply  
Won’t let you kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame? Too bad  
Just have to ship the girls

Now's my moment  
Staring at an open doc  
Yes, I’ll finish this one soon  
And send it to beta  
I’ll keep writing fics  
And I’ll keep posting fics  
In which you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
I’m not scared  
My headcanon's prepared  
For when you’ll kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Can't stop now  
Won't try to hide it  
How I wish you’d kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Do your part  
And listen to your heart  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
Author’s say  
I’ll write it anyway  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
I’ll let you kiss the girl


End file.
